Iulius
Roman Senator Jason Grace |status = Deceased |eye = Electric Blue |hair = Golden Blond |height = 6'1" |affiliation = Roman Empire |weapons = Ivlivs |species = Demigod |home = Rome |Greek/Roman form = Aion |appearances = Heroes of Olympus |actor = N/A |quests = Quest to Scout Greece |caption = Martyr of Jupiter}} Iulius was a son of Jupiter that lived sometime after 50 BC, he was the lover and soul-mate of Zagreus and the last Vessel of Aion, he died at the hands of Zagreus and sacrificed himself to help his beloved seal Aion away within Holy Sword Aionia Chorou. Biography Roman Life Iulius was a son of Jupiter and a female Roman Senator, as such he was a Demigod and was soon welcomed into the protective walls of the Twelfth Legion's training ground (now known as Vatican City), in a short amount of time he became leader of the First Cohort and then a Praetor of the Legion, setting the standards for the Legion and other Roman Demigods. Settling in Greece While still a young Praetor, Iulius brought to the attention of the Senate regarding a large infusion of population and how the Empire would resolve the issue, he was allowed to become a long distance Praetor where he would sail east and settle on one of the Islands in that region. A number of the Legion, mostly made up of a large faction of the First Cohort and a few from other Cohorts, left with Roman Settlers to the Ionian Islands of Greece. The Island was later known to be Zakynthos and it soon became aware that the island was inhabited by Barbarian Cannibals, Iulius slew these cannibals despite many arguments with the peaceful settlers and his skill drew the attention of Zagreus who had become curious with the Demigods from Rome. Sacrifice Iulius would fall in love with Zagreus, revealed to be Zagreus's soul-mate by his hated rival: Aphrodite, and for two years they remained together as the Roman occupation of the Island continued to expand. Tragedy would eventually strike when Aion, the Roman equivalent of Zagreus, appeared to possess Iulius and lead his Holy War against Athena. Despairing at his duty and loss, Zagreus joined with Athena to battle against Aion, transforming the Scythe Aionia Chorou into a Sword he stabbed Iulius/Aion through. Iulius spent the last of his life-force aiding Zagreus in sealing Aion within the blade, and bade Zagreus farewell, promising they would once day meet again before finally dying. Legacy It was revealed by Zagreus that when he returned to the underworld after Iulius's death, Pluto had immediately granted him Rebirth and thereby knowing the exact science behind Rebirth, he knew that he would never see Iulius as himself again but all the same knew that to be out on the battlefield would be what the Roman desired most. Iulius's soul was also imprinted on Aionia Chorou, when it fuses with Keraunos it gives birth to two swords instead of one, Aionia Schizon and Aionia Keraunos. It is implied that Iulius had been reborn a number of times, Hades stating that his soul-mate bond to an Immortal causing his rebirth over and over again, and it is theorized that Jason Grace is his most recent reincarnation. Personality and traits Little is known of Iulius, it is implied that he cared enough about his companions safety to overlook their passionate beliefs against conflict, and that he was willing to sacrifice his life to seal away a threat to his people. Physical Appearance Little is know about his physical appearance, Zagreus implies that Jason Grace reminds the God of him. Equipment Ivlivs Iulius is implied to be the very first wielder of Ivlivs, which apparently also took the shape of a coin when not in a spear or sword form even then, he stopped wielding it after being possessed by Aion and the weapon was somehow returned to the Legion. Powers and Abilities Just like Jason Grace and Percy Jackson in the modern day, Iulius was believed to be one of the most powerful Demigods of his time, strong enough to be able to catch the eye of Zagreus and become his soul-mate. *'ADHD' - Like most demigods, he possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. *'Combat Prowess' - He is trained in Roman legionary warfare. *'Dyslexia' - His brain is hardwired for Latin. *'Fighting skills' - As a wielder of Ivlivs, it is implied that he is an expert spearman and swordsman. **'Resistance' - He was prodigiously powerful and skilled, giving him a greater resistance to even a deity's power with age and experience, this unfortunately made him an even greater choice to have become Aion's Host body. Demigod Abilities As a Child of Jupiter, he probably had all the abilities of such a Child of the Big Three, including: *'Aerokinesis' - As a son of Jupiter, he can control and manipulate the air. **He can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents, powerful enough to knock a giant down. **He can ride air currents, making him able to fly. *'Atmokinesis' - As a son of Jupiter, he can control the weather. **He can generate fierce storms. **He can summon lightning bolts from the sky. *'Electrokinesis' - As a son of Jupiter, he can control lightning and electricity. **He is completely immune to electricity, and can probably survive being struck by an electrical bolt "strong enough to kill twenty people." **He can generate huge bolts and arcs of static electricity. **He can send strong electrical shocks through others on contact. **He can summon lightning bolts from the sky, though the effort probably drains him. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Deceased Category:HubrisP Trivia *'Iulius' is the ancient Latin version for the name Julius. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Deceased Category:HubrisP